


The Onesie Joke

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Onesies, Tickling, cat onesie, lion onesie, mahiru is a pankster, this is set soon after ep.11, you will see when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Mahiru gives Kuro a black lion onesie as a joke, but when the Servamp plans on his revenge, Mahiru has to hide while Kuro seeks him out.





	The Onesie Joke

It was a joke, Mahiru swore it was, but even though he thought it was funny, apparently Kuro didn't. How was he supposed to know that the Servamp would react the way he did. Mahiru seriously thought the Servamp would love it, since the onesie was in the shape of a black lion. As he hid in the closet, from the searching Servamp, the scene kept running in his head as the Eve tried to control his breathing to keep Kuro from hearing it, and finding him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Kuro!" Mahiru shouted, as he stepped back in the apartment, and locked the door behind him. A sound of a bell was heard, as the Servamp walked over in his cat form to greet the Eve. Mahiru removed his shoes, and smiled down at the black cat. Kuro tilted his head slightly, eyeing the bag in Mahiru's arm in confusion, which made Mahiru snicker. "Come on, I have something for you!"

 

When Mahiru and Kuro got into the living room, the television was still on with an anime on that Kuro must've been watching during Mahiru's trip to the store. Sitting on the couch, Mahiru heard a puff, and watched as Kuro finally went into his more human form, as he sat down next to his Eve. Mahiru handed the Servamp the white shopping bag, and waited for Kuro to open it. Kuro eyed the red tissue paper inside the bag with obvious confusion. It wasn't his birthday, and it wasn't Christmas, so why would Mahiru give him something? Shrugging, Kuro dug through the bag, and when he pulled out the black lion onesie, the Servamp eyed it with shock, as his mouth hung open.

 

"W-wha...." Kuro muttered, eyeing the pajamas, as he listened to Mahiru's bright laughter. Kuro must've been making some face for the Eve to break into laughter the way he did. Pulling it out further, Kuro noticed it was his size, and the onesie had a freaking fluffly tail. Letting the bangs cover his eyes, Kuro stayed silent as Mahiru laughed. Truth be told, he was really embarrassed to admit it, but he did love it. But he wanted to make the Eve pay for laughing at him. Mahiru must've noticed his silence, because he slowly stopped laughing, and stared nervously at the Servamp. "Do you think this is funny?"

 

"K-Kuro?" Mahiru whimpered, slowly getting off the couch, after seeing the way the bluenette was looking at him. The Servamp looked like he wanted revenge, and Mahiru didn't want to stay around to find out what it was. Slowly backing away from the couch, Mahiru stumbled slightly when Kuro got up as well, and slowly started to make his way over to the fumbling and stuttering Eve. "N-now Kuro! T-think about what you're g-going to do here! It w-was only a j-joke, I swear!"

 

Kuro stared at Mahiru as he slowly backed him closer and closer to the wall. Truthfully, he hoped the brunette knew he wouldn't actually hurt him, so he just played silent, and continued to tease the Eve closer to the end of the living room. When Mahiru's back hit the wall, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and watched as the Servamp stopped a few inches away from him, still staring at him with a voided look. Mahiru watched every little twitch or movement Kuro did, which made the Servamp want to smile, but if he did, he knew the Eve would figure out he was just playing with him, so he didn't.

 

"You have thirty seconds," Kuro muttered out, watching as Mahiru paled, and glanced around nervously. Kuro watched the Eve glance around for a long time while he counted down in his head. When he reached twenty, he glanced down, and blew out a sigh. "Twenty, nineteen, eighteen."

 

Once Mahiru heard the countdown, the teen darted in the direction of the hallway, and once the brunette was gone, Kuro allowed himself to snicker, and wait down the countdown, that had fifteen seconds left. Mahiru raced around, and looked at all the hiding spots that he could get into. He knew Kuro could find him easily with all of them, and he knew the countdown was ending soon, so he got one look at the closet, and threw himself in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Which is where he found himself now, thinking over his hiding place. He knew it was the most simple, but it also meant if Kuro got one whiff of him, he could find him easily. When the Eve heard their bedroom door open, he felt the breath in his throat hitch, as he pressed a hand to his mouth, watching the doors to the closet with anticipation. Kuro glanced around, and looked at all the places Mahiru could've of hid in his room, and when he noticed the closet, he smirked. Of course the teen would choose the simplest place, but Kuro wanted to tease him a little longer before his revenge.

 

"Ma-Hi-Ru?" Kuro called out in his lazy tone, glancing around the room. Mahiru heard Kuro fumbling around the room, checking other hiding spaces before he heard footsteps right around the beginning of the closet. Mahiru tensed up, and waited for the doors to open, but after a minute, they never did. "I guess he's not here....hmmm...."

 

Mahiru blinked as he listened to Kuro stepping away from the closet, and the door to their bedroom door closing. He couldn't believe his luck. Waiting five minutes, Mahiru slowly opened the closet door, and quietly climbed out, making sure Kuro wasn't around. When he was completely out, Mahiru slowly closed the doors, and went to make his way towards the door, but a sigh caught his attention. Swallowing hard, Mahiru turned around, and looked on the closet, and saw Kuro lying down on it.

 

"You're just too easy Mahiru," Kuro sighed out, jumping down, which made Mahiru fumble, and try to back up. Kuro stalked him more, and when the Eve shook his head, and went to turn around to run, Kuro jumped over him, and the Eve ran right into the Servamp's chest. Wrapping his arms around the Eve, Kuro looked down at the trapped human, and stared into the nervous brown eyes. Mahiru starred up at Kuro's red ones, and sighed. "Give up?"

 

"Yes...." Mahiru whispered, pressing his forehead to Kuro's shoulder, as he relaxed in the bluenette's embrace. Kuro smiled softly, and slowly lifted the light teen onto his shoulder, which made the Eve sputter, and grip the back of Kuro's black tank top. Kuro slowly carried Mahiru over to their bed, and gently laid him down, and sat on top of the Eve's hips before he could move. Mahiru whimpered, and stared at Kuro. "Just please...be gentle."

 

Kuro smirked, and slowly raised the teen's arms above his head, and held them down with one hand. Mahiru squirming anxiously, and tried to tug his arms down, but since he was trapped by a vampire, he knew a simple human wouldn't win. Glancing down, Kuro noticed that some of Mahiru's orange tank top rose up, revealing a little bit of his cute stomach. Mahiru noticed Kuro staring at him with a blush, and when he noticed why, he felt a blush rising on his cheeks as well. Shaking his head, Kuro slowly traced the teen's exposed tummy, and grinned slightly when Mahiru shifted, and let a small shaky smile rise on his blushing face.

 

"K-Kurohohohoho..." Mahiru giggled, squirming a little in the Servamp's grip. As the Eve squirmed more and more, Kuro noticed his shirt rising more, and thanks to that, he was able to wiggle his fingers into the teen's bottom rib. Mahiru let out a snort, and arched his back, trying to pull his arms down harder and harder, but the Servamp still hasn't heard the laugh that he secretly loves. "P-please n-nohohoho more!"

 

"Why?" Kuro asked him, tracing the slightly visible rib, which made Mahiru want to curl up, and climb out of his skin. Kuro watched every twitch, and listened to every snort and little giggle that the Eve made every time he would trace his ribs, and draw little swirls around his belly button. Mahiru blushed as more giggles began to bubble from his throat. "You gave me that onesie, so you deserve this."

 

Mahiru shook his head as Kuro's fingers swirled more around his belly button before he dunked it in. Feeling the Servamp's finger swirling in his belly button, Mahiru let out a loud squeal, and bucked his hips, which made the bluenette's finger go deeper in and tickle more. Kuro snickered at the panicked squeal the Eve let out, as he tried to really hard to pull his arm down. Noticing the deep red blush, and the tearing brown eyes of his Eve, Kuro pulled his finger out, and just rubbed gentle circles on the teen's stomach. Mahiru's laughter slowly when back to hiccupy giggles as the tickly touches decreased enough for him to breathe through his giggles.

 

"N-no...p-please Kuro....I'm s-sorrhehehehehe..." Mahiru giggled out, letting out hiccups every time Kuro's thumb gently swiped over his pants-line. Kuro smiled softly down at the squirmy teen, and with the blush and teary eyes, he had to admit, Mahiru looked adorable. Seeing the way Mahiru's cheeks finally faded slightly, Kuro slowly moved his hand down to the Eve's hips, and gave them a squeeze. Mahiru felt Kuro's hand move, and when the Servamp squeezed his hip, it felt like electricity flew up the lower part of his body, and he let out a startled yelp. "EEEHHH K-KUROOHOHOHOHOHO N-NOOOO!"

 

"No, what Mahiru?" Kuro muttered out over the Eve's hysterical laughter, deciding to let go of the teen's wrists so that he could use two hands to squeeze the hips. As soon as Mahiru felt his hands free, he tried to pull at Kuro's wrists so that he could stop the tickles, but every time he tried to grab one, the Servamp would move the one hand down to squeeze his thigh. "You have to be more clearer."

 

As Kuro moved down from Mahiru's thighs to his knees, the poor Eve tried to crawl away, since knew that he couldn't match Kuro's strength. The Servamp smirked, and slowly traced down from Mahiru's knees to grab at his socked foot. Feeling this, Mahiru went to kick the Servamp, but when Kuro caught both his feet, the Eve knew that he was screwed. Watching him, Kuro slowly wiggled his fingers towards Mahiru's instep, and snickered slightly when the brunette gave little giggles and squeaks of protest. Deciding not to torture him, Kuro touched down, and scratched lightly at Mahiru's toes, and heels.

 

"K-Kuro! N-nohohohohoho!" Mahiru laughed, trying to crawl away. Kuro noticed this, and grabbed the Eve by the waist, and pulled him into his lap, with no shame whatsoever. It didn't look like Mahiru had ticklish feet anyway. Mahiru blushed deeply, but squeaked when Kuro's fingers dug and played his ribs like a you would with a piano. Feeling the Eve holding his breath, Kuro knew that Mahiru would break soon. "K-Kuro....p-pleaheheehehese..."

 

Blowing out a sigh, Kuro muttered something that Mahiru couldn't hear, but what he did feel was Kuro's hands traveling up his ribs into his armpits, and the Servamp putting his mouth near his neck, and making nibbling sounds. Mahiru screamed out the top of his lungs as the tickling feeling ran though his entire body. Every time he would try to pull Kuro's hands out of his armpits, the Servamp would wiggle them down his ribs, and squeeze his side, while still nibbling on his neck. As Kuro nibbled and took his time going up and down Mahiru's body, he listened to the bubbly laughter that the Eve was letting out as tears twinkled down his cheeks as the forced smile took over his face. Kuro closed his eyes as he slowly squeezed Mahiru's hips again, feeling the happiness, and love through their contract. Even though the Eve was telling him to stop, Mahiru loved being close to Kuro this way. As he continued to squeeze, Mahiru arched slightly, and curled into Kuro grip, his laughter slowly going silent.

 

"P-p-please Kuro..please," Mahiru coughed out, finally going limp against Kuro's tickling, as he leaned back into Kuro's chest. Feeling the Eve's thrashing slow to a stop, and the tiredness that he felt through their bond, Kuro knew that Mahiru had reached his limit. Slowling his tickling up Mahiru's to a stop, the Servamp wrapped his arms around Mahiru's waist, and gave one last nibble to Mahiru's ear, which made the Eve give one last tired giggle. Taking his mouth off, Kuro pressed his chin on Mahiru's shoulder, and listened to the last of the tired giggles and quickened breaths the Eve let out as he tried to calm down. "T-thank you...Kuro."

 

"I think you learned your lesson," Kuro yawned out, feeling a little lazy after holding the thrashing teen. Mahiru let out a tired laugh, and slowly turned around in Kuro's grasp, so that they could be face to face. Kuro looked into the tired brown eyes of his Eve, and pressed a small kiss to the teen's lips. Mahiru returned the act of love, and slowly wrapped his arms around Kuro's neck so they could hug. The Servamp tightened his arms around Mahiru's waist, and pressed a kiss to the teen's neck. "And...thanks I guess...for the pajamas."

 

Mahiru buried his face in Kuro's shoulder, and gave a slight nod. Feeling the breaths of the teen start to slow, Kuro slowly pushed him away, and saw how tired Mahiru looked. Smiling a little, the Servamp patted the Eve's cheeks, who looked at Kuro with half lidded eyes. Standing up, Kuro pulled Mahiru towards the bathroom so he could shower, while Kuro got his night clothes on. Once the Eve was in the bathroom, the Servamp walked towards the living room, and glanced at the lion onesie. Mulling it over, Kuro shrugged, and grabbed the onesie. When he put it on, Kuro slugged towards their shared bedroom, and looked in the mirror. It looked quite nice actually.

 

"Kuro?" Mahiru yawned out, as he opened the bedroom door, and took a look at Kuro. When he saw the Servamp in the lion onesie, he smiled happily, and slowly went to the closet to pull out his. Kuro noticed another onesie, and saw it was a little black cat one that would fit his Eve. Going to the bed, Kuro sat on it, and lazily watched Mahiru strip out of his white t-shirt, and orange boxers as he stepped into the onesie. They had seen each other naked once before, so why be embarrassed? "There...now we match!"

 

Kuro nodded, and watched as Mahiru turned off the light, and they were shrouded in the light of the full moon outside. Getting in the bed, Kuro laid down next to his Eve, and snuggled in while the brunette pulled the covers up on them both. Cuddling into the Servamp, Mahiru let out a hum of comfort when Kuro pressed a kiss to his forehead, and tucked him closer to his chest, so that the Eve's head was on his shoulder, and the Servamp's chin was able to rest on his head. Closing his eyes, Mahiru felt the shared warmth starting to lull him into sleep, so with one last content sigh, Mahiru allowed the wave of sleep cover him, and the Servamp felt the Eve's heartbeat slow down as he fell asleep.

 

"Now we match," Kuro repeated, taking a look at his Eve's sleeping face. Mahiru looked so peaceful while he slept. Kuro cuddled him closer, and slowly shut his eyes, feeling sleep tugging on him too. Pressing one last kiss to Mahiru's head, Kuro let a soft smile rise on his lips as he slowly fell into the shared slumber. "Goodnight...Mahiru."


End file.
